undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Cheshire Moon
//If you wish to make art for this page, go ahead!// C. Moon is a cool skeleton, he's just there in his bar ready for anyone to come in. You can always expect a good story when he's around. He owns "The Cheshire Moon", a bar in Snowdin. Backstory Cheshire Moon AKA C. Moon is a barkeep from Snowdin. He owns "The Cheshire Moon", a bar in snowdin. He's about 36 years old and he's been running his bar for 10 years. He has a few regulars but most of the time it's just a few people every so often. He welcomes all people into his bar, monster or otherwise. He moved to snowdin after graduating college. He then worked at Grillby's until he had enough g to open his own bar. It still isn't as popular as Grillby's. Description Cheshire Moon is 5'11" and 23lbs. He's thin but not at all lanky. He is a skeleton. Cheshire Moon doesn't have any scars or damages. C. typically wears a fedora and suit, and only takes it off when it's hot. Underneath is a white button up and suspenders. His eye glow is purely decoration, and comes in the form of a crescent moon. Relationships Friends:He's friends with everyone he's met (at least he's friendly to them, even they aren't friendly) Enemies: He hates people who trash the place Acquaintances: EVERYBODY Family: He has a wife (Elenora) and kids(John and C. jr.) Romantic partners: Elenora (See above) Stats HP: 100/100 AT: 10 DF: 20 Acts Check (HP: 100 AT:10 DF:20 The friendliest guy you'll meet) Toast! (Prompts text: "A toast! To everlasting friendship!" and the Attack TOAST) Joke (Prompts text: You tell him a bad skeleton joke "Really, you're worse than sans... I didn't think that was possible) Story (Prompts text: "A story? Do tell!" Fight ends, Quote" ""=spoken by C. Battle Cheshire Moon is encountered in every run except genocide. Attacks Moon ray: Crescent moon shines and sends rays down in a predictable pattern Cheers!: Glasses clink and ale spills out, white ale damages you and green ale heals you TOAST: C. goes on a long tirade about friendship and the letters come down as bombs Sparing Spare C. 5 times or use the story ACT Quotes First encounter "Welcome to 'The Cheshire Moon' kid! Have a sit down!" "You ain't from around here are you?" "So, can I get you somethin'" Fight "I was given a lot of money to get you dead so... here goes!" Encounter "Sorry for this but... 1,000 g is a lot y'know?" attack "The moon is so pretty when it shines like this" ray "Cheers kid!" Cheers "Friendship is really important y'know? I mean without friendship, there's just no point to life am I right? Without friends to have a good time with life gets dull... so that's why I'm friends with everyone I meet, so everyone has a friend to come to when life gets rough." TOAST "Alright kid, if you really don't want to fight... I'll figure something out" complete Story "Alright, what's this story about?"(Choice: Humans/Monsters) Humans: "Oh I've been wanting to hear one about humans... wait... OH MAN, I gotta' go kiddo, see you around!" off Monsters: "Sorry kid, I've heard almost every monster story there is, anyways I gotta' go, see you around" off Flavor Text Well that's unfortunate Encounter The moon moves from behind a cloud, and it's smiling Ray Attack Your spirits are rising Attack Well... that just happened TOAST attack The Cheshire Moon The Cheshire Moon is the bar that is owned by C. Moon. It contains a bar where liquor and food is given out (ketchup included), a stage for bands and other performers, many tables and chairs, a kitchen, and a back alley for... back alley reasons. Category:OC